Behind the Goggles
by SkyNakama27
Summary: /DM/GX/5Ds/ZXL/ArcV/ "Awesome! Spending a day with Yugi-san is like a dream come true!" exclaimed the brunet. "I'd have to say it's an honor," said the teen with a marker. "G-guys.. It's no big deal..." "Of course it is!" exclaimed the thirteen-year-old. "The real fun's just getting started, right?" teased the boy with goggles, his real expression hidden behind them. One-shot


**Yuya-centric.**

Yuya couldn't believe it. He was back in time with four other duelists from different eras... and they were with _the_ Mutou Yugi. _The King of Duelists*,_ one who was rumored to be the strongest ( and long dead in his time ). Yuya was excited. He had also heard of Fudo Yusei, another strong duelist who had defeated Jack Atlas, although he couldn't remember if he was the _King_ after him.

He wasn't familiar with Yuki Judai or Tsukumo Yuma, though. Well, no one knew him since he was in the future.

Yuki Judai claimed the Yugi he knew was in his twenties or something, and he dueled alongside him and Yusei in a match against some person who claimed the world ended because of _Duel Monsters_. Yuma Tsukumo wasn't particularly familiar with the three. He figured it was just him and Yuma out of the 'group' since the trio knew each other at one point.

"Awesome! Spending a day with Yugi-san is like a dream come true!" exclaimed Judai.

"I have to admit, it _is_ an honor," Yusei commented, his voice calm, unlike Judai.

"Guys... It's really no big deal..." Yugi stammered, his face red.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Yuma.

"The real fun's just getting started, isn't it?" Yuya teased, using his catchphrase. He felt out of place, though. He was the furthest into the future then the rest. Anything with Yugi-san or Kaiba-san or any other duelist* was like ancient history to him.

"How did this happen, though? I believe each of us are from different timelines," said the spirit beside Yugi. Yuya blinked. He could see the spirit rumored to be the 'Nameless Pharaoh' beside him.

"Who cares?! We all know we get to spend the day together!"

"Judai, I suggest you calm down," said the female spirit beside the brunet. He was surprised he was able to see their spirits.

Yuya found it interesting, though. Yugi had the 'nameless Pharaoh' in him because of the Millennium Puzzle, Judai was able to see _Duel Monsters_ spirits, Yusei had the 'legendary' Crimson Dragon mark on his arm, Yuya had the Emperor's Key which led to the spirit Astral, but he had _nothing_.

He was out of place. Sure, he heard* of the doppelgängers* that lived in other dimensions that looked _exactly_ like him and Yuzu by face, and that he started the Pendulum Summon, but not like what they had. They had sorts of powers, and each saved the world. He was the odd one out.

"Yuya..senpai?" Yuya jerked his head up at the name. Yuma. "Well.. Can I call you that since you technically are a year older than me and we're both in middle school..."

"Yeah... sure.." he answered, absentmindedly.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah.. sure.."

"You're creeping me out, you know."

"Yeah... sure.. why not.."

"Sakaki." Yuma and Yuya jerked their heads toward Yusei.

"Yusei-san! I thought you were with-"

"We're here," said Yugi, a reassuring smile on his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Judai.

"Sakaki-" Yusei began.

"Yuya."

"Yuya, then," Yuya nodded,"you're not enjoying this, are you?"

"You stole my words!" Yuma yelled, but grinned. Yuya bit back his smile.

"What.. what do you mean?" he asked, a fake smile on his face.

"I'm not as gullible as the others," Yusei said, a faint smile across his face, before he frowned," I know all the tricks after dealing with younger kids. You-"

"Feel out of place," Yugi finished. The teen nodded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Yuya-senpai, you've been quiet most of the time! It's really obvious! Plus you had your goggles on most likely to hide your sadness!"

Yuya flinched. Of course. _Of course_. It was his habit to hide his tears by wearing his goggles.

"I guess..."

"I know what you're going through. Back in _Duel Academy_ , I was kind of the odd-one-out in my dorm and to other people, but they came to accept me through dueling!" said Judai, a grin on his face. Yuya smiled.

"Glad to know it wasn't just me," he said, pulling his goggles up. "The real fun's just getting started!"

"That's the spirit," said Judai, a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly tip-toed over to Yugi.

"Judai-san doesn't seem to be acting like himself," said Yuma.

"I heard his spirit said he had a _bit_ too much sugar," said Yuya.

"Y-Yusei-kun! Help!" Yugi cried out, frantic. He was on the floor being tickled by Judai.

"Yugi-san, your spirit teamed up with me!" exclaimed Judai. A faint figure was beside the two, chuckling.

Yusei chuckled as well, and Yuma ran and tackled Judai down. Yuya began laughing. These people were well known, yet they acted... a bit childish. He didn't feel as alone anymore. At first glance he had expected they would be mature ( as they were 'legends' ) but they acted like him and his friends.

"Yuya-kun... can you help me?" Yugi asked, trying to keep calm. Yuya blinked before realizing he was under Judai and Yuma, and they were having a 'staring contest.' Yusei was snapping his fingers to try to get one of them to blink so he could help Yugi, but it didn't seem to work. Yuya grabbed the shorter teen's hand and pulled him out of Yuma and Judai's grasp.

"Thank you," wheezed Yugi, fixing the tone of his voice doing so.

"I don't think I'll get those two to blink," said Yusei, sighing.

"But you're enjoying it."

"Perhaps."

Yuma suddenly started jumping in victory after Judai blinked his eyes shut, surprised how the thirteen-year-old could keep at it for so long. Yugi's eyes closed, and then opened, looking sharper and more serious. He smirked.

"Perhaps we should all settle things in a duel," he said, his tone deeper.

Yuya smiled. He needed to enjoy this day.

"Duel!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yuya's heart sunk when he heard of the dimensions, and _Duel Academy_. Judai said he enrolled there. And when Yugo was on his D-Wheel, a part of him thought Yusei was going to appear too. And when Yuto told him of Heartland in ruins, he hoped Yuma was okay.

But in reality, his heart was wavering. They were from the past... so why do the alternate dimensions have everything his fellow duelists—no, friends—mentioned?

 ***(1) King of Games is the Eng. version.**

 ***(2) I decided to play with my words. Remember how in the original, Jounouchi was kind of like... forgotten even though he was a runner up or third place? Yup, continued the little gag here. XD**

 ***(3) The setting is taking place before/during the Miami Championship, since all that action happens after that. So Yuto's appearance is rumored to be him. And Yugo, and Ruri, and maybe I'll put in Serena.**

 ***(4) See #3**

 **I initially planned to ended it at 'Duel!' but I HAD to add that last bit. Haha. I might make a Yuma-centric or Yusei-centric sometime.**


End file.
